A Kid from the Future
by GohanGotenSon
Summary: *REWRITTEN* A year has passed since the defeat of Freeza and now a new threat is coming and a warrior from the future warns them about it. But this warrior is…a child? What if Mirai Trunks came to the past at an early age? What if Mirai Gohan was still alive and didn't lose his arm? Get ready androids, a small yet powerful challenge awaits you! Major AU! Rated T for mild language


**A Kid from the Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters**

**Plot: A year has passed since the defeat of Freeza and now a new threat is coming and a warrior from the future warns them about it. But this warrior is…a child? What if Mirai Trunks came to the past at an early age? What if Mirai Gohan was still alive and didn't lose his arm? Get ready androids, a small yet powerful challenge awaits you! AU**

**Author: Before I start, let me just say, I would like to thank the story "Impasse" by Dr. Trunks Briefs! i got this story idea from his story and I advice you guys to check it out and support him. i wouldn't have remade this story if it wasn't for "Impasse".**

**Chapter 1: The Visitors**

* * *

They've never saw it coming. They were too distracted by the news of Son Goku's death that they weren't prepared for the unstoppable android. They weren't ready, and they paid the price for it. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and even Vegeta were killed by the androids, even poor Yajirobe. Everyone was gone, all except an adult Gohan and a small lavender haired boy. It's been 8 years since they attacked, and Gohan trained all those years to defeat them. Alas, his new found strength still wasn't enough to defeat them. In the dome known as Capsule Corp, the blue haired scientist, Bulma, was finishing her time machine until her 8 year old son, Trunks, came through the doorway with a busted up Gohan.

"Mom! Gohan's hurt!" The 8 year old cried. Bulma looked away from her machine and gasped. She rushed to the injured Gohan and gently placed him on a hospital bed. "Why would you go against those androids again? I should've come with you." Gohan groaned in response, his teeth clenched. Trunks stopped himself from crying while his mom put her hand on his shoulder.

"He's gonna be fine. All he needs is some rest and he should be up and dandy." She reassured, earning a nod from her son. "We need him so he can time travel to the past."

Trunks looked up at her in teary eyes before asking, "Why can't I go?" Bulma looked down at him before looking at Gohan. "Mom, why?"

"Because you're not ready yet…" Gohan grunted, sitting up from the bed, "Don't take it the wrong way, you're strong little bro, but you can't go super…saiyan…" He wheezed before resting his head on the pillow.

"But, you've been training me! I…" his voice trailed off before continuing, "…I think I'm ready…" Gohan gave him a prideful smile before opening his eyes. "Can we go together?"

Bulma scowled at him before snapping, "Oh no you don't, mister! I'm not letting my son get killed!"

"Bulma, it's okay." Gohan poorly reassured, "I'll protect him…please, don't worry…"

* * *

In another timeline, a chibi Gohan was soaring through the sky with his friend, Krillin, when they sensed a strong enemy heading towards Earth. At first, Gohan thought it was his father, Goku, who escaped Namek and was arriving home, but it was Freeza, the alien who nearly killed them. He thought his father's efforts weren't in vain, but it was. With a growl, Gohan flew faster to the other Z fighters with Krillin behind.

"Hey, it's Gohan." Yamcha exclaimed while putting his hand over his eyes. He and Krillin landed near everyone and were greeted by their friends, except for a grumpy Vegeta and a silent Piccolo.

The son of Goku ran up to his sensei and smiled, "Hi Mr. Piccolo!" The Namekian simply looked down at his pupil, smirked, and then returned looking ahead.

Everyone looked up when they heard a helicopter whirr.

"Vegeta! Yamcha!" A female voice called from above. Yamcha looked up in horror when they spotted Puar and Bulma, sticking their heads out the window and waving down at them. When the helicopter landed, it blew dust everywhere, but no one closed their eyes.

"What're you doing here?!" Yamcha nearly screamed, making Bulma scowl at him and Puar frown. Vegeta looked at the bandit and smirked.

"Oh shut the hell up! If the woman wants to be here, than let her!" He flashed Bulma a smirk, "You do know he could blow this whole entire planet up, right?"

The blue haired scientists crossed her arms before replying, "Yes, I know that. But I've never seen him when we were on Namek, and I'm not missing out on this opportunity!" Yamcha just stared in shock at her. "Now, will you stop worrying and focus at the task at hand?" Vegeta smirked at her style of attitude.

"If we keep running our mouths, Freeza will find us and destroy all of you! While I, the prince of all Saiyans, will finally get my revenge!" Hearing this, Tien couldn't help but scoff. "Oh, is there a problem, three eyes?"

"Will you two stop fighting?!" Piccolo shouted, "He's coming closer, I can feel it…" When those words escaped his lips, a spaceship zoomed past them and slowly settled itself a few miles away from the Z fighters. The ship landed, creating a giant crater on the Earth's surface. The Z fighters were silent, staring at the ship in anxiety.

"Now, don't make mistakes." Vegeta stated, breaking the silence, "We need to suppress our energy so Freeza or his men can't find us. If he does, we're as good as dead!" Gohan started to shake until a green hand was placed on top of his head, reassuring him. Piccolo continued to look in the distance, but still nodded at his pupil.

"We might have to attack…" Piccolo stated, earning shocked looks from everyone, besides Vegeta.

"But…Mr. Piccolo…!" Gohan muttered, his hands raised from his sides.

"He's right." Vegeta smirked, "We can die like cowards or we can die with dignity…"

"So, this is E-arth?" A tall figure asked when the ship door hissed open, "How cute…" He gave out a sarcastic smile before Freeza clenched his fists in rage.

"I'll make him pay for what he's done to me…" He growled in a unisex voice, "I'll make them all pay!"

King Cold gave him a smirk before tilting his head to the side, "Oh? And why can't we just destroy the planet here and now? It's as simple as that."

Freeza looked up at his father, "Father, you're trying to do this the easy way…I prefer to do this the hard way…" His soldiers ran out the ship with King Cold and Freeza behind. He turned to look at his men, who gulped. "Alright men, I want you to find any life forces around this area. Human heads are worth five points, Namekian heads are worth twenty, filthy half saiyan brats are fifty, and if you can find a super saiyan head, you win!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers shouted in unison. They all disappeared into thin air, until their lifeless bodies collapsed to the floor.

"Oh shit! What the hell?!" Freeza cursed. Hearing this, the Z fighters looked across from Freeza and spotted a man with dark, around 18 years old, with raven hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall, stern, and muscular. His hair was long and straight in the back, yet choppy in the front. He had an orange and blue gi, similar to Goku's. He also had a scar, which ran from the left side of his face.

"I hope he's on our side…" Krillin stuttered, clearly shocked that one man took out a bunch of Freeza's soldiers.

"Y-You look just like…" Freeza stuttered, earning a smirk from the other man.

"You should remember me…" The dark haired man smirked while taking a step forward at the lizard, "I was the kid you fought on Namek a year ago…the one who whooped your ass." Hearing those words, Freeza growled and clenched his fists.

King Cold stared at his son, holding in his laughter, "What's that? You were beaten by a mere child?"

"B-But how…? You should be…" Freeza continued to stutter, "Men! Take him out!" The rest of the soldiers, about 4 of them, pointed their blasters at the raven haired man.

"Not a wise choice." The man bluntly stated before powering up, sending the soldiers tumbling to the dirt. King Cold and Freeza couldn't help but stare in shock at the man's sudden power. With one blast, he fired and the soldiers were disintegrated into a pile of ashes, which were blown away by the wind.

* * *

"His power…damn…." Tien whispered, frozen in fear. Gohan gulped and nodded in agreement.

"Now I REALLY hope he's on our side." Krillin muttered, sweating nervously.

"It's probably just Goku, right guys?" Bulma suggested. Vegeta scoffed.

'_That can't be Kakarot…his power is stronger than his or mine….' _Vegeta growled to himself.

* * *

"Oh my," King Cold said in a calm voice, "This is gonna be fun."

"You're finished, just admit it." The dark haired man stated, "Leave now or get killed." Freeza growled and clenched his fists, nearly drawing blood.

"You son of a bi-"

"Calm down, son…" King Cold reassured, "Hurry and finish him off so we can deal with that 'super saiyan' you were talking about."

"A super saiyan? Well if you wanted one so badly, you could've asked." Before Freeza or King Cold could speak, the dark haired man grunted before his hair turned gold and his eyes turned teal. Heavy wind picked up from his transformation before settling. Freeza looked in horror while King Cold looked surprised.

"N-no way…you're…" An image of Goku flashed in Freeza's mind, making him growl. "Not another one! I'll kill you!" The lizard jumped in the air. Before he could strike, a battle cry was heard above him and he looked up to notice an 8 year old boy come down at him with a sword. Freeza gasped in shock before he felt his body get sliced in half. King Cold looked in horror when his son was blasted to oblivion by a mere child. The Z fighters looked in shock when they spotted Freeza getting sawed in half by the lavender haired boy.

"Is that a kid?" Bulma asked with her hand placed over her eyes.

"A child?! Defeated Freeza?!" Yamcha yelled in awe, "There's no way!"

"Not only that, but there's another super saiyan!" Gohan exclaimed, "But it's not my Dad!" Vegeta heard those words and growled before blasting off closer to the battleground. The others, besides Bulma and Puar, followed.

The boy had short, lavender hair and was quite muscular for a boy his age. He looked around 8 years old and wore an orange gi with a blue belt, like the older man's. He also had the Capsule Corp logo on the back of his gi shirt.

"I thought I told you to wait near the time machine…" The man whispered to the boy, who landed next to him with his sword on his back.

"I wanted to help." The boy whispered back. The man looked at the boy before focusing back on King Cold, who slowly turned his head toward the duo.

"H-How in the hell did you do that?!" King Cold stood there in shock while pointing a shaky finger at the lavender haired boy, "A m-mere child, killed my son!?" His shock was quickly turned into a smile, "Well, I'm impressed. Finding a fighter like you two is really rare. Why won't you join me?" The boy snickered and the man chuckled.

"Join you? That's funny." The man chuckled.

"Well, at least let me see that sword…" King Cold pointed to the sharp sword on the boy's back. The boy simply smirked, unsheathed the sword, and tossed it at the king. King Cold caught it and examined it by the blade. "Magnificent blade you got here!" He then let out a laugh. "Now without your sword, you're useless!" He charged at the duo and raised his sword in the air, but the super saiyan man caught it.

"I knew you would do that!" The man smirked before taking the sword out of his hand and blasted King Cold in the stomach. The father of Freeza screamed in pain before colliding with a mountain, the familiar red liquid making a trail from where he was blown away.

"Wait, please super saiyan…we can make a deal…." Before he could finish, the boy and the super saiyan blasted him to hell. The boy then focused on the ship and fired, exploding it.

The man dropped out of super saiyan and looked at the boy, "Nice job, Trunks." The boy, Trunks, looked up at his sensei before smiling.

"Someday, I'm gonna be a super saiyan, just like you!" He exclaimed, earning a chuckle from the man. Trunks looked at the cliff where the Z fighters were, who stood frozen in shock and awe. "Wanna go meet them?"

"Did they see us? Are they going to kill us?" Yamcha panicked before turning to face the others, then fell. Everyone else turned around to notice the duo facing them and took a couple of steps back.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you." Trunks gave out an innocent smile, "We just wanted to…"

"Who are you?!" Piccolo demanded, taking a step forward, along with Vegeta. His eyes cut to the dark haired man, and he couldn't help but stumble back. Those eyes, and face! They look exactly like….he turned to face his pupil, who gave him a look of confusion.

"…We're going to meet Goku." The tall man smiled before speaking again, "If you would like to come along, just follow us!" Before any questions were asked, the two shot off into the sky. Gohan smiled and laughed in glee before also shooting off into the sky, along with Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Yamcha grabbed Bulma and Puar before following with Krillin.

"Another super saiyan? But how?! I thought me, Kakarot, and his spawn were the only saiyans left!" Vegeta growled before shooting off into the sky. "And how can a child possibly eliminate Freeza?"

* * *

When the duo landed in an empty, rocky field, the Z fighters hesitated before landing. As soon as they landed, Yamcha started to panic again.

"I knew they were gonna kill us!" He cried, "They're gonna kill us and hide our bodies out here! We have to run…"

Trunks growled before snapping, "SHUT UP! If we wanted to kill you we would've done it already!" Everyone was silent at his sudden outburst, earning a chuckle from the muscular man. Yamcha gulped and nodded. "Now, Goku should be landing in an hour, right?" He turned his attention at the dark haired man, who nodded.

"Anyone thirsty?" The dark haired man pulled out a capsule and pressed the top. With a puff, a mini refrigerator was revealed with all sorts of drinks. He then smiled at the group staring at him, "There's plenty enough for everyone…" The lavender haired boy noticed the looks on the group's faces and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. They were silent again before Tien coughed.

"Well….it's just…why're you helping us?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Because we have nothing against you." The dark haired man smiled before taking a sip of soda, "We're also waiting for the same guy, right?" Bulma smiled at him before taking a step forward and taking a drink from the fridge.

The blue haired scientists winked at him before taking a step closer, "You're a cutie, aren't you?" The dark haired man looked at the little child, who glared at him. He laughed nervously, "What're your names anyway?" The dark haired man looked at the ground while the lavender haired boy did the same. "Shy type?"

"He's…Mirai," The dark haired man pointed at Trunks, who nodded, "And I'm…Goten." (**A/N: I couldn't think of a name, so just stick with this one.**) Bulma nodded to herself before taking a sip of her drink.

"Mirai and Goten, nice names. Where're you from?" Mirai and Goten flinched at the question and scratched their heads in thought.

"We're not from around here." Mirai blurted out without thinking. He mentally smacked himself in the forehead while Goten nodded at him, thanking him for saving their lives. Bulma gave them a look before nodding. Gohan made his way towards the duo with his orange juice container in his hand and smiled up at them.

"Hey there, little guy." Goten ruffled his counterpart's hair. Meanwhile, Mirai just stared at Vegeta, gulping during the process. He's never met his father, but thanks to his mom describing him, he knew that he was the one. Goten looked at Mirai and bit his lip before calling to everyone. "Goku should be here in an hour, so try to keep yourselves entertained!"

"What?!" Vegeta snarled when he caught Mirai staring at him. Trunks blushed from embarrassment before turning his head, "Yeah, that's right! Look away! Have you never seen a man in a pink shirt before?!" Bulma and even Mirai couldn't help but snigger, making Vegeta regret saying that.

Nearly an hour past, which felt like 5 years, and the Z gang found themselves busied with something to make time go faster. Every now and then, Mirai would examine Vegeta, and he would get caught sometimes. Goten fiddled with the empty can he had, now wishing he brought something to do to pass the hour. Meanwhile, Bulma spotted the Capsule Corp logo on the back of Trunks' gi and she jumped up.

"That's the Capsule Corp logo!" She pointed, making Mirai jump at her voice.

He stuttered for a second before replying, "Oh, y-yes it is. M-my Mom worked there." He mentally smacked himself in the forehead again at his excuse. Goten spotted this and chuckled, crushing the can that was in his hands just for the fun of it.

Bulma slowly strolled to Krillen and whispered in his ear, "Don't you think him and Vegeta look alike?" Krillen looked back and forth between Mirai and Vegeta before nodding in agreement.

"As a matter of fact, they do. But Vegeta has an attitude on him."

"I know that, but Mirai is only, what, eight years old? Maybe when he's older he'd have one."

"I don't know…" Krillen mumbled.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. Trunks faced the other way again with a smile curved on his lips. "If you want the pink shirt, you can have it!" Trunks shook his head, but still had a smile on his lips.

* * *

Yamcha stood up on his feet, "Okay, it's been an hour! Where is Goku?!" Bulam scowled at him.

"He's probably running a little late…" She suggested.

Yamcha shot back, "A little late?! What if he never comes?! Maybe these two were gonna…" Just then, a sonic boom was heard in the distance, making dust and smoke blow everywhere. The Z fighters covered their eyes from the explosion until it settled.

"What the…?" Gohan muttered to himself before flying closer to the crater on the Earth. Mirai and Goten stepped closer to the space pod until the door hissed open and a figure with wild hair came out, glanced up, and gave out his signature laugh. Mirai looked at Goten, who started to choke up.

"Hey guys!" Goku laughed until Gohan jumped on him and hugged him, "Gohan! Did'ja miss me?" The son of Goku looked up at his father with tears in his eyes. "I miss you too!" Goku climbed up the crater, with his son in his arms, and waved to all of his friends, including Vegeta, and were greeted by hugs.

Goten couldn't help but turn his head way from the scene, too chocked up to see it. Mirai walked up to his sensei and grabbed his arm, comforting the tall man. Goten smiled down at him before facing Goku, who looked in confusion at the two.

"Who're you two?" He asked, earning a confused look from Bulma.

"You mean you never met these two before?!" She yelled in awe, "But they knew where you were going to land! They even knew your name!" Goku looked at the duo in confusion again and scratched his head.

Goten walked up to the saiyan and spoke up, "Goku, can I see you…" He turned to look at the Z gang and Trunks, "…In private." Goku simply smiled and nodded before lifting off in the air, with the time traveler behind, to the other side of the crater.

"What's he gonna do to Goku?" Krillen asked, making Mirai shrug, but he knew the answer to that.

* * *

"Perfect, right here." Goten and Goku settled on the ground and faced each other, Goten having a serious face while the happy saiyan smiled. The time traveler's face soon fell when he spotted the innocent smile on his face.

"What do you have to tell me, Gohan?" Goku asked, still smiling. Mirai Gohan was taken aback by this and slightly trembled.

"It's been eight years…" He whimpered, "It's been eight years since you've died from the heart virus…" Goku gave him a look before Gohan gave him a bottle filled with pills, "Take one of these every day, in the morning and at night." Goku still looked at him, then the bottle, then back at his son.

"Wait, what heart virus?!" He nearly screamed. Mirai Gohan smacked himself in the forehead before replying.

"In three years, two androids will appear nine miles southwest of South City at ten o'clock in the morning. These androids are monsters, father, they only desire for destruction. In my timeline, they kill everyone! Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, Chaotzu, and Vegeta! They're monsters!"

"But that still doesn't explain this 'heart virus'." Goku exclaimed, still shocked to hear the news he was given.

Mirai Gohan nodded, "I was getting to that. Anyway, you're gonna die from this virus a couple of months before…my birthday…ironic, isn't it? There's no cure for it in this timeline, but in mine, there is. And that's it right there." He pointed to the bottle in his father's hands, "Please, take them, I don't want you to die again."

Goku placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile, "You're a wonderful man, Gohan. I'm so proud of you." Hearing those words, a few tears escaped his eyes and ran down his cheek.

"Mom died from those cruel, heartless bastards and the dragonballs are useless!" Mirai Gohan cried, "All of our friends are dead! It's just a living nightmare!" He wiped the tears from his face and sniffed while Goku drew him closer to his chest. He let go before Mirai Gohan spoke again, "As you can see, I'm pretty busy with a child." He pointed to Trunks in the distance, who looked away from an irritated Vegeta.

"Well, he's not yours, right?" Goku asked with his hands behind his head, "I mean, the lavender hair gives it away. Not only that, but he's about eight! And you're…"

"Eighteen."

"Right, so you would've had him at…" He counted his fingers before continuing, "Ten! And I know most ten year olds don't have kids!"

"He's my student," Mirai Gohan replied, "You see, the only survivors were me, Bulma, and Trunks, my pupil. He's actually Bulma's son."

"Wow! Bulma's kid, huh?" Goku smiled, "I knew the hair hinted something! Who's the father? Is it Yamcha?"

Mirai Gohan chuckled before pointing to the group across the crater, "It's Vegeta." He bluntly stated.

Goku fell down and laughed, "V-VEGETA?! NO WAY!" Mirai Gohan quickly waved his hands in the air, trying to hush his father up. "Sorry, but he does look like Vegeta."

"His name is Trunks, and he was born when I was around ten. But I must warn you, DON'T tell anyone! It might alternate the future and he may never be born! Please, father." Goku nodded, making Mirai Gohan sigh. "You need to tell everyone what happened, except the Trunks part. They should trust you more than me." Goku nodded before lifting off into the air.

"We're back!" Goku announced before touching the ground. Mirai Gohan walked up to Trunks and ruffled his hair, making the child smile.

Bulma walked up to her friend and hugged his arm, "So, tell us what happened!" She insisted. Mirai Gohan looked over his shoulder to spot Piccolo, his eyes softening when he met his gaze. The time traveler put his index finger near his lips, making the Namekian nod.

Goku scratched his head before nodding, "It's a long story…"

* * *

"…So basically, I'm gonna die of a heart virus if I don't take the medicine Goten gave me." The first super saiyan finished. Everyone, besides the time travelers, were silent, trying to soak the information they were given. Mirai Gohan and Trunks were also silent, ready to answer the questions the Z fighters were gonna shoot at them.

"Wait, how do you know so much about us, if we never met you before?" Bulma asked, making the Z gang stare at Mirai Gohan and Trunks. Goten glanced at Piccolo, who nodded.

"Um…well…" Trunks groaned to himself, trying to provide an excuse to save his life in this timeline.

Mirai Gohan put a hand on his chest before replying, "Because We're not the only survivors. Actually, two of them are standing right here. Bulma…and me, Gohan."

That's when the area was dead silent, not even the wind could be heard. Everyone stood there in awe before Mirai Gohan spoke again.

"I also have a son…"

* * *

**Author: Well, here's the first chapter of my rewritten story 'A Kid from the Future"! I got so much love for this story back then so I decided to rewrite it and add Mira Gohan to it. There's more coming along, so stay tuned! **

**I NEED HELP DECIDING WHO THE SON OF GOHAN SHOULD BE! SO, HERE ARE THE CHOICES:**

**Goten**

**Gohan Jr. (OC/ A Whole New Era stories)**

**OC**


End file.
